<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night After by ChaoticFreedoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006563">The Night After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFreedoms/pseuds/ChaoticFreedoms'>ChaoticFreedoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween prompt, Kingsglaives - Freeform, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Suddenly becoming a vampire, Tredd Deserved better in kingsglaive, Tredd is underappreciated and here I am appreciating him, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Bite, he bites, holiday thing, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFreedoms/pseuds/ChaoticFreedoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tredd Furia spends most of his nights after work drinking. The next morning he wakes up with what he can only assume is a terrible hangover, Or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tredd Furia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey!! Chaotic Here!!</p>
<p>So this was something I had received as a prompt on Tumblr and after a bit more editing and such decided it should go here. Clearly, it's not Halloween but if there's one thing I'm good at it's Procrastination!!</p>
<p>Without further ado AKA No more procrastination... Here's my Halloween prompt featuring Tredd Furia becoming a vampire!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too many drinks the night before left his whole body aching, practically begging for more rest as his alarm screamed at five am. The noise sounded throughout the whole apartment, loud enough to even wake the neighbors, had the walls been any thinner.</p>
<p>If he was being honest with himself he wasn’t even quite sure how he had gotten back into his apartment last night. Another glaive must have brought him home though he’d have to ask later to find out who.</p>
<p>The alarm had been a harsh reminder that while yesterday may have been all fun and games but today wouldn’t be as much fun. Another workday, perhaps he shouldn’t have gone out all night, and hopefully, today wouldn’t be so bad as far as duties go. </p>
<p>Peeling himself out of bed so far had been the hardest part of the day. </p>
<p>After that, it was just a matter of routine. Shower, eat, get into uniform, then head out to receive his assignment for the day.</p>
<p>The light of the bathroom certainly didn’t help the migraine Tredd could feel pounding in his head but he moved through it, reaching into his medicine cabinet for any form of pain reliever. It helped a bit dulling the aches in his head and body and soon the redhead was back to showering and getting his uniform on.</p>
<p>The sun had barely risen over the horizon when he arrived at his post. </p>
<p>The harsh morning rays seemed to shine into the redheads' very soul, an instant headache starting right back up, caused by what Tredd could only assume was a late side effect of last night’s drinking.</p>
<p>At least he was slated for a particularly easy day. Guard duty outside the Princes’ apartment for ten hours before he would trade off with someone else. He could handle that. </p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>Three people always guarded the Princes’ apartment. Two outside, one at the front door and one at the back. The third was to take point on the same floor of his apartment. Tredd of course being the last to arrive at the building as the shifts were switching over got put at the front door. </p>
<p>Glaive Arra got posted on the back door and Glaive Altius got to start her day inside, lucky her. The job was simple enough, make sure no one who wasn’t supposed to be near the Prince ever had a chance to get to him. It was easy enough his royal highness had a floor all to himself after all. </p>
<p>It would’ve been easier had the sun not been burning into Tredds’ skin, amplifying his migraine tenfold and seeming to make his skin feel as though it was on fire.</p>
<p>Before they all broke off to get to their posts Tredd took a moment to ask if any of them had been with him last night to which he received no answers of any use to him. He had started the night about with a few of them but to their own recollections of the night, Tredd had gone home early. </p>
<p>So no one had brought him home? Well, that was an intriguing thought. Perhaps he had just drunk too much and blacked out on his walk home. Besides his apparent loss of memory of the previous night and a killer headache, he was in one piece.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>They switched off every three hours and twenty minutes give or take. </p>
<p>By the time it was Tredds turn to guard inside he felt as though he was going to burst into flame at any moment, his throat felt so dry no matter how much water he drank and he was running out quicker than he ever had before during a long shift.</p>
<p>He sure hoped he wasn’t sick</p>
<p>This was more than just a hangover, he knew that now. There wasn’t anything he could do about it right now though. Everyone was working and there would be no one to take over for him.</p>
<p>When Axis called over their communication pieces that it was time for them to switch Tredd seemed to glide into the building, making it up to the Princes’ floor in record time. He was just so relieved to be out of the sun, his skin seeming to cool down greatly, no longer did he feel cursed by the Infernian. </p>
<p>However, the burning sensation in his throat hadn’t yet ceased.</p>
<p>It was within the next hour that Tredd thought he was going to die. He had finished his water entirely and was pacing the hallway faster than he should’ve ever needed to while inside. While everything was relatively quiet it seemed the slightest shuffle of feet or movement inside the Princes’ apartment could be heard clear as day to the redhead.</p>
<p>Now he thought he was going crazy.</p>
<p>He heard the shower, the opening of bottles, the microwave. Everything. If that didn’t make him think he was crazy enough, he also thought he could hear Axis cursing about something a Lucian was doing outside, laughter from people passing by on the streets... Wings of birds flapping out the windows, none of which he was near currently.</p>
<p>Could this day get any worse? He thought to himself while moving his hands up to cover his ears, trying to muffle the sounds even just a tiny bit.</p>
<p>Of course, while he was in his own little world, eyes clenched shut, hands over his ears, his whole body nearly curling into itself, did the prince choose now to leave his apartment for the day.</p>
<p>The protocol stated that he stayed silent. Only speak when spoken to. He should have been standing up straight, away from the Princes’ door. Yet here he was, doubled over from a pain that he couldn’t even begin to explain, a small groan slipping from between his lips. Once he heard the overly loud click of the Prince locking his door his gaze snapped up.</p>
<p>Piercing red eyes met cerulean blue as another groan seem to choke from Tredds mouth. </p>
<p>“Your Highness….” He choked out in a gravelly voice. His throat is far too dry for any sort of normal communication.</p>
<p>Of course, his highness didn’t seem to have a clue what to say in reaction to what he was seeing but he wouldn’t have time to say anything before being pushed up against the wall next to his door in a blink of an eye.</p>
<p>The air, now knocked out of his lungs, stopped him from calling out anything loud enough for Altius or Arra to hear from their posts. Not like it mattered anyway. There was no way they’d make it up in time to stop whatever was about to happen from happening.</p>
<p>A hot breath against his throat would be all Noctis would feel in the next second before Tredd entirely blacks out, sharp teeth piercing soft skin. </p>
<p>Something must have clicked in Tredds head. </p>
<p>His newfound instincts were taking over.</p>
<p>Repercussions be damned. At least the pain in his throat was being eased. The pounding in his head finally coming to an end… </p>
<p>It wasn’t until he no longer felt that pain anywhere in his body that he regained his senses and pulled away from the now unconscious Prince horrified by his actions and now wondering how on earth his day could get any worse than this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this!! </p>
<p>If you did leave a comment or a Kudo's I would greatly appreciate it!!</p>
<p>If you didn't feel free to leave a comment anyway! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Insults are not!!</p>
<p>Hope everyone has a wonderful day and as always you can find me at @ChaoticFreedoms on Twitter!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>